Sekkusu Kikenna
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: "Teme, necesitas una asistente...¡Somos sexólogos!" "Hmph" / "Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, fui recomendada por el Dr. Uzumaki" ¡Perfecto! Buenas piernas, pechos grandes, lindo rostro, y no me olvidaré de su trasero... Esta chica está para comerse...
1. Prólogo

Título: **S**_ek_**ku**_s_u **k**_i_k_e_**nn**_a (Relación sexual peligrosa)_

_._

**Summary:** "Teme, necesitas una asistente." "Naruto, ¡Somos sexólogos!" / "Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura." _¡Perfecto! __Buenas piernas, pechos grandes, lindo rostro, y no me olvidaré de su trasero__... Esta chica está para comerse..._

_._

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** AU, un poco de OoC en los personajes... Y Lemmon más adelante xD.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda **prohibido** tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas **sin mi permiso**.

.

_**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**By:**_

_**H**__i__**r**__ot__o__**K**__i__**y**__am__a__**1**__3_

_._

-Siguiente...- Dijo una aterciopelada y sexy voz, haciendo que una chica entrara por la puerta, algo nerviosa, ya que se encontraba en frente de un guapo pelinegro, de unos hermosos ojos carbón, piel nívea, buen cuerpo, que a leguas se podía notar que hacía ejercicio. Todo un adonis.

.

Era eso... O por el _trabajo_.

.

Sí, Uchiha Sasuke era... Doctor

.

Byōin Sekkusu~usu, se llama así el lugar en donde trabajaba.

.

-Dime tu nombre.- Le dijo, mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo _**Buen cuerpo, dos tres , **_esperando su respuesta.

.

-Mi... Nombre... Es Rin Uhimuka.- Respondió, algo dudosa.

.

-Ajá... Y dime ¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?-

.

-Porque... Me interesa la sexualidad.- Dijo simplemente.

.

-¿Sexualidad? Pero... Supongo que sabes que si te contrato, no será como sexóloga... Si no como mi asistente ¿Verdad?- Le inquirió, algo serio.

.

-Lo sé, señor...- Tragó duro.- Por eso estoy aquí.- Le dijo, cambiando su tono de voz de nervioso a sensual.

.

**"Lo que me faltaba" **

.

_"¡Teme! Lo que pasa esque tú tienes que conseguirte a una buena asistente. Como yo, que tengo de asistente a Hinata-chan, que está para comerse... Aunque sea muy tímida..."_

_._

-Ok... Bueno, deja tu papelería aquí, y después te llamo.- No quizo preguntarle más, así que solo le preguntó eso. La chica asintió, y se acercó meneando sus caderas "sensualmente", dejando los papeles en el escritorio, para después giñarle un ojo, y salir de ahí.- Al menos disfruté un poco.- Dijo para sí mismo, recordando a todas las chicas sexys que habían ido ahí. Pero ninguna le interesó mucho.

.

_"Mira, yo te recomedaré una, teme, para que no digas que soy malo con mi amigo..."_

_._

-Tsuki... ¿Cuántas faltan?- Preguntó Sasuke a una señora de ya avanzada edad, al verla pasar por el pasillo.

.

-La joven recomedada por el Dr. Uzumaki, joven.-

.

-Gracias...-

.

Perfecto. La recomendación del gran Naruto Uzumaki llegaba tarde. Lo que faltaba. No esperaba que fuera la gran cosa. Quizá estaba peor que las anteriores. O quizá igual. No sabe.

.

Se queda en silencio. Suspira, y decide ver el papeleao; mira a todas las chicas en las fotografías, y sonríe, no sabe porqué. De pronto, escucha pasos, y, sin levantar la vista, pregunta que qué es lo que se le ofrecía.

.

-¿Aquí es la oficina del Dr. Uchiha?- Preguntó una linda, fina, inocente, y a la vez sexy voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

.

Él, inmediatamente levanta la vista, y se queda estupefacto. Él le ganaba por una cabeza; su cabello era de un extraño color rosa, largo y sedoso; sus ojos grandes y brillantes de un hermoso color jade, que derrochaban inocencia pura; su piel nívea, sus labios carnosos, que insitan a besarlos.

.

Sonrío, y la miró de arriba a abajo.

.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.- Se presentó, mientras se acercaba a él.

.

-Mucho gusto, Srita. Haruno.- Le contestó, con una sonrisa ladina, desnudándola con la mirada.- Veo que usted es la recomendación de mi amigo.

.

-Así es...-

.

-Tome asiento.- Le indicó.- Y dígame... ¿Cuántos años tiene? Quisiera saber más de usted.- Le hablaba, con un tono sensual que derretiría a cualquiera, y haciendo contacto visual.

.

_"¡Perfecto! __Buenas piernas, pechos grandes, lindo rostro, y no me olvidaré de su trasero__... Esta chica está para comerse... Y con esa inocencia y a la vez sensualidad que derrocha... La hace __**más **__**excitante**__... "_

_._

Sí, Uchiha Sasuke era _sexólogo_.

.

Así que... Ustedes imagínense qué es lo que hará...

.

-Y dime... ¿Tiene novio?-

.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

**.**

_Bien, ésta es una idea que me entró cuando con mis amigos del salón estabamos hablando sobre los trabajos xD. Yo sería la sexóloga, pero después un amigo me dijo "¿Y si mejor eres mi asistente?" Y gracias a él, se me ocurrió esta... (¿Brillante?) idea :k._

_Espero & sea de su agrado, ya que trataré de hacer el fic corto, pero con lemmon xD (Con eso de que Sasuke-kun es sexólogo :3)_

_¿Creen que me merezca review's?_

_..._

¿Seep? *ww*


	2. Acercamiento excitante

Título: **S**_ek_**ku**_s_u **k**_i_k_e_**nn**α _(Rel_α_ción sexu_α_l peligros_α_)_

_._

**Summ**α**ry:** "Teme, necesitαs unα αsistente." "Nαruto, ¡Somos sexólogos!" / "Mi nombre es Hαruno Sakurα." _¡Perfecto! __Buen_α_s piern_α_s, pechos gr_α_ndes, lindo rostro, y no me olvid_α_ré de su tr_αs_ero__... Est_α _chic_α_ está p_α_r_α_ comerse__..._

_._

**Acl**α**r**α**ciones/Advertenci**α**s:** AU, un poco de OoC en los personαjes... Y Lemmon más αdelαnte xD.

.

**Discl**α**imer: **Nαruto y cíα no me pertenecen. Son de Mαsαshi Kishimoto. Pero este fic, sí. Así que quedα **prohibido** tomαr mis fic's y publicαrlos en otrαs páginαs **sin mi permiso**.

.

_**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**_

_**Acercamiento excitante**_

_**By:**_

_**H**__i__**r**__ot__o__**K**__i__**y**__am__a__**1**__3_

.

-_S-Sasuke...kun.- Gimió la pelirrosada, con los labios hinchados debido a los besos tan bruscos que le había dado el pelinegro. La distancia entre ellos era inexistente, él quería saciarse con su cuerpo. Estaba __excitado_.

.

_-Hmph.-_

.

_Bajó hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Posó sus manos en el sostén y logró quitarselo con gran facilidad, casi desesperado. Lamió lentamente alrededor con su lengua, para después introducir el pezón de la chica en su boca, y acariciarlo con su lengua mientras la chica soltaba sonoros jadeos por las caricias que le chico le brindaba. Tomó uno de ellos, y lo estrujó; Se dirigió al otro, y pasó su lengua lentamente, por el pezón ahora erecto de la chica, para después succionarlo con un placer inimaginable, mientras la chica suspiraba... Otra vez._

.

_Entonces, siguió bajando por su bien formado vientre, deteniéndose en cierto punto, y darle pequeños mordiscos, causándole un escalofrío a la ojijade._

.

_Entonces se dirigió a su sexo y..._

.

-¡Temeeeeeee! ¡DESPIERTA!- Le gritó su amigo, cerca de su oído, al ver que el chico estaba dormido en el escritorio de su oficina.

.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!- Gritó el azabache, hastiado de que lo hayan despertado, levantando su cabeza de golpe.

.

-Hey, calma, Teme, calma... Es solo que te quedaste dormido aquí.- Le avisó, mirándolo divertido.- ¿Sabes? Hoy llegó una chica que, con completa ignorancia, me dijo que la primera vez no quedan embarazadas. Ya te imaginarás.-

.

-Hmph. Sí, me lo imagino, Dobe.

.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke, de un momento a otro, estaba hojeando los papeles de las/os pacientes que atendería ese día. Suspiró. Soñó con ella, otra vez.

.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que ella fue a la oficina. Le preguntó muchas cosas, con tal de conocerla más_¿Fui muy directo al preguntarle si tenía novio?_ . La verdad, Haruno Sakura llamó su atención. Sí, su total y extraña atención.

.

Hoy sería el día en el que empezarían los labores de Sakura, al día siguiente de la entrevista la llamó por teléfono para decirle que estaba contratada.

.

Prácticamente, su amigo hiperactivo supo demaciado rápido la... Atracción que el Uchiha sentía hacia su amiga.

.

**-FlashBack-**

.

_-¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡LO SABÍA! - Chillaba su rubio amigo, mientras alzaba su brazo, en señal de emoción.- Ha todos los chicos les gusta Sakura-chan, incluso hay quienes dicen que gracias a ellas creyeron en el amor a primera vista.- Le dijo su amigo, burlón._

_._

_-Hmph.- Le "contestó" el Uchiha, mirándo a otra dirección.- Naruto.- Lo llamó.- ¿Tiene novio?- Preguntó, sin mirarlo a los ojos, para éste no notara su sonrojo._

_._

_-Tenía novio... Creo que se llamaba Suigetsu, o algo así.- Le confesó, colocando su mano en su mentón, como si estuviera pensando.- La verdad no recuerdo muy bien, jeje.- Terminó riéndose, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza._

.

**-Fin de FlasBack-**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov's**

**.**

-¡Joven Sakura! Uchiha-san la está esperando.- Se escuchó que decían del otro lado de la puerta. Después, escuché su fina y dulce voz, dándole un "Gracias" a Tsuki, para después dirigirse a la puerta, y abrirla lentamente.

.

-Bueno, Teme.- Me llamó Naruto.- Creo que ya es hora de irme, Sakura-chan ya está aquí y bueno... No quiero _interrumpirte_.- Terminó, con sonrisa maliciosa.

.

Me le quedé observando por unos momentos, para después, sonreír libinidosamente. Te haré caso, Naruto.

.

-Emm... Bueno días, Uchiha-san.- Y ahí entró Sakura, con una polera amarilla, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgada figuro, mostrándo un poco de sus senos, y con una falda negra, que le llegaba arriba de los muslos. Sentí como el calor corría por mis venas al verla ahí, tan... Linda.

.

-¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!- Gritó Naruto, para después lanzarse a abrazar a mi pelirrosa y... Esperen, ¿Mi pelirrosa? ¿Desde cuando? Baah, no, ella sólo me... Llama la atención, es todo, sí, sólo la atención.

.

Ella no me gusta, ni me atrae...

.

... Ni me excita... ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

.

**Fin Sasuke Pov's**

.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

.

-¡SHIZUNE!- Gritaban desde una oficina.

.

Segundos después, entró una pelinegra por aquella puerta, para después ponerse frente a la persona que antes había gritado.

.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsunade-sama?- Preguntó, con la voz entrecortada, debido a lo que tuvo que correr para no hacer enfadar a su jefa.

.

-Llama a Sasuke.- Le ordenó la pelirrubia, mirándola a los ojos. Al ver que su secretaria se quedaba algo estática en el lugar, habló de nuevo.- Ahora.-

.

-¡Hai!-

.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

.

El ojiazul se había ido hace ya unos minutos. 30, para ser exactos. Ahora se encontraban ellos dos solos. Uchiha en su escritorio, firmando unos papeles sobre pacientes que dicen tener "relaciones pocas veces", y la ojijade, se encontraba a la izquierda, de pie en frente de un pequeño escritorio, dándole la espalda al azabache -en parte también le regalaba una buena vista de su bien cuerpo, haciéndo que el Uchiha se quedara viendo sin pudor a su... Retaguardia.

.

Sí. Todos pensarían que a Uchiha Sasuke le gustó Haruno Sakura desde el momento en que la vió. Él no niega rotundamentem ya que su orgullo está en juego. Jamás se había rebajado tanto; y menos hacia una mujer. Y esta, definitivamente no sería la primera vez.

.

Por Kami, que trasero... 

.

O eso es lo que él pensaba...

.

-Uchiha-san.- Le llamaron. Inmediatamente, él salió de sus pensamientos, para después mirar a la poseedora de esa voz.- Estos papeles... ¿Dónde los coloco?-

.

**(Él, era un Uchiha, frío, ególatra, arrogante, engreído, orgulloso, frío, irritante, antisocial -un poco- pervertido... Sexy. Ella, una Haruno, era inocente, tímida, sincera... Puede llegar a ser muuuy pervertida, pero es cuando la provocan. Valiente, no le teme a los hombres. Linda, hermosa, tierna.)**

.

El azabache se le quedó viendo, con una mirada tan penetrante que, por primera vez ante un hombre, la ojijade se sintió intimidad, y se sonrojó levemente.

.

Sonrisa arrogante de parte del chico. Esta, era su oportunidad.

.

-¿Es de alguna paciente?- Preguntó, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a pasos lentos a ella.-

.

-Aa... Su nombre es...- Observó la hoja, nerviosa.- Sekai Uzuka.- Concluyó, levantando la mirada. Para su sorpresa, se topó con la mirada del sexy sexólogo, que, según como pudo notar, traía la mirada llena de deseo y pasión sobre ella.

.

Bueno, quizás esta vez si puedo rebajarme... 

.

-Bien.- Exclamó el azabache, tomándola de los brazos, y haciéndo que girara sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda. La abrazó por la cintura, situando su mentón en el hombro de la chica.- ¿Desde cuándo fue la cita?-

.

-H-hace... 1 semana.- La presencia de él la intimidaba.- Y tiene todavía una terapía pendiente.- Dijo nerviosa, sonrojándose un poco más.

.

_"¡SHANNARO! ¿¡QUÉ LE PASA A ESE SEXY TIPO!"_

_._

_"No lo sé, pero... Tengo unas tremendas ganas de besarlo desde que lo ví..."_

.

-¿Y cuándo es la terapía?- Le preguntó, mientras hacia rozar su nariz con su cuello.

.

-Hoy... A las... 5:00 pm.- Lo djo en un susurro.

.

-Perfecto...- Siseó mientras tomaba el papeleo que estaba entre las manos de la chica y se los quitaba, dejándolos sobre el escritorio situado en frente de ellos.

.

_"¡GENIAL! No nos conocemos mucho, y ya te está coqueteando... Típico en los hombres..." _Pensaba algo enojada la pelirrosa; pero en parte, no le molestaba la idea.

.

-Te... Confesaré algo, Sa-ku-ra.- Le susurró a su oído, mientras mordía levemente su lóbulo.- No he tenido sexo en 2 semanas... Y tú _me excitas_...- Concluyó.

.

_"¡Ohhhh, lo que me faltaba!"_ Chillaba la Inner.

.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

_._

_Puedo decir que estoy algo enojada, pero no xD._

_Me gustó el cap, como me quedó, tiene algo que me encantó, y ni yo sé qué es xD... La verdad, ¡GRACIAS! A todos los que han comentado este fic, que apenas lelvo 2 cap's con este..._

_Tampoco pienso hacerlo largo. Y bueno, aclarando, no quize relatar mucho en este cap el porqué, cómo y cuándo Sasuke contrató a Sakura, decidí hacerlo mediante pequeños FlashBack's._

_¿Leyeron cómo Sasuke Uchiha es ahora el... eem... Atraído? :k. Es mi primer fic así, habrá mucho OoC especialmente en él. Sí, en él. Lo hará ver más sexy o.o._

_Y él seguirá pensando que Sakura es excitante y su orgullo Uchiha despertará constantemente y blah, blah, blah, no diré más xD ..._

_Espero & el cap sea de su agrado :F._

_Ahora sí..._

_¡Review no Jutsu!_


	3. AVISO

¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras amantes del SasuSaku?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?, demasiado, ¿no? Bueno, a lo que vengo. Este **AVISO**—como dice o dirá el título—, lo dejo aquí por una razón.

Como se darán cuenta, en estos momentos de mi vida AMO el yaoi. Con toda mi alma. Veo yaoi hasta en la sopa, por supuesto, y eso cambió desde principios de este año, a mediados de febrero por aquí, todo gracias al magnífico manga/anime que es Kuroshitsuji. Como ven, mi inspiración hacia las parejas hetero han caído excesivamente bajo, hasta un punto en que decidí ya no escribir nada sobre el SasuSaku—y eso fue mucho antes de que me gustara el yaoi.

A lo que voy, es a lo siguiente.

Naruto es de los _POCOS_ animes en donde nunca podré ver/leer/escuchar yaoi. ¿La razón?, quién sabe; pero me imagino que es por el laaaargo tiempo en el que estuve 'metida' en el mundo del SasuSaku. Ahora bien, desde hace tiempo, como unas tres semanillas atrás, me puse a retomar el trauma. Es decir, leer fics SasuSaku. Ahí me di cuenta de que ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, y que no podía dejarlo así como así.

Escribo de cosas de asesinato, escribo de sentimientos tristes, de animales, de yaoi, así que me dije a mí misma, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

Y así fue. Ahora regresaré en un futuro próximo—como en una semana más, que es cuando finalizo la preparatoria de una manera completa y segura.

Sólo que hay un pequeño—GRAN—problema. La cuenta esta, _HirotoKiyama13_, será **ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE** para el yaoi. Sí, señores. Los fics SasuSaku que tengo bajo ese pseudónimo serán borrados y sólo quedarán los fics yaoi que estén ahí.

Eso sí, crearé una nueva cuenta. De hecho, más bien, ya la creé. Si quieren seguir leyendo—comenzando con un fic que traigo en mente—, búsquenme con el pseudónimo '**EHurricaneUchiha**'. Ahí sí, solamente fics SasuSaku o de temática heterosexual.

Si quieren quitarme de alertas en la cuenta de HK13 y seguir leyéndome en EHU, adelante, no les diré nada. De hecho, estaría eternamente agradecida si al igual que yo leen yaoi y SasuSaku a la vez—que es normalmente lo que yo hago, tomando en cuenta de que el SasuSaku es la única pareja hetero que sigo aún.

Los fics que estén descontinuados, les pido en verdad una disculpa. Los borraré, sí, pero las copias están guardas aquí en la memoria, así que si la inspiración y la idea principal en sí llega a resurgir, los seguiré a fondo, juntos con los de temática yaoi :D.

Sin más, me despido.

De antemano les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron, me seguirán, y a los que lean este mensaje.

¿Qué más, qué más?

¡Ah, sí! Que anden bien, saludos y besos… ¡Y arriba el SasuSaku!

¡Se les quiere~~!

PD. Dudas y comentarios, en review por favor.


End file.
